


Miraculous Games

by Show_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t be shy about commenting, F/M, I write what the comments want, LadyNoir - Freeform, Myvan, Tags will be added, Truth or Dare, miraculous - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Show_Kid/pseuds/Show_Kid
Summary: So this is where i kidn- *ahem* take the class  on a field trip to play truth or dare . You can comment for truth or dares just no reveals. Yet. It can be literally anything I can akumatize them as part of a dare or you can even have Mari confess to ADRIKINS, or you can have me dump jell-O on Chloe. Just comment and consider it done





	1. Miraculous games

'Not again' Marinette thought as she sprinted towards the school, she had woken up to discover that her alarm clock had been busted, so as usual our heroine was late. I gave a small laugh as I watched Marinette run trying to get to school at full speed. I thought I might as well make things a little easier for me to get her with the rest of the class who was safely tucked away in one of my Pocket universes. With a snap of my fingers I simply put a pause on time for everyone except me and Marinette, who kept running until she saw a flock of pigeons frozen mid-flight. " what's going on? Who are you?" she asked looking at my suit as I approached her, which was a red coat with a clasp that looked into another one of my pocket universes, and a nice black top hat that looked like I stole it from Dr. Facilier. " Oh no one, I'm just a big fan... you sure have a lot don't you Ladybug?" I said to her grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She looked at me with an expression of horror and surprise. "You're not..," " An Akuma"? I finished. “ I’m not “.She gave me a strange look. I chuckled. " but let's just say I'm not exactly human either". Just as I finished my sentence Marinette yelled, or tried to " Spots !.." "On !!" I threw a small blue orb the size of a marble. It hit Marinette right before she was able to finish her catch phrase. "Ha I love these new orbs especially the time ones " I said walking over to Marinette and leaning on her shoulder. "Nice try, your miraculous might have some powerful magic but my magic is quite a bit faster" I said examining a blood red orb that I pulled out of a small pouch that I had around my waist. Along with my collection of orbs it also held the akuma items of every single victim. Mylene's pin, Alya's phone, Jagged Stone's guitar that somehow managed to fit inside the tiny pouch. And most importantly the black cat miraculous. " now Marinette I'm just going to borrow you earnings for a bit." Her eyes, being the only thing she could move opened wid in shock as I carefully removed her earrings placing them in the pouch with Chat's miraculous. " Don't worry, this is only a precaution to make sure that you don't go ruining my fun", I said stepping back. " Now I'm going to unfreeze you and don't bother trying to run" I said snapping my fingers again breaking the spell. Mari stumbled forward as she was unfrozen but quickly regaining her balance. " You never answered my question," she said narrowing her eyes, " who are you?" "I'm Show Kid, you can call me SK for short," "and it's about time my games begin."


	2. Let the games begin

Marinette gasped as she woke up. She was siting in some sort of squishy chair or something. Before she had time to look around Marinette found herself locked in a bear hug by none other than Alya, who had pretty much just lifted Mari out of the chair like it was nothing. " MARINETTE!" Alya yelled squeezing her friend even tighter. " Alya.... I can't breathe" Mari said barely able to talk. "Sorry" Alya said releasing Marinette. "We were all worried about you" Alya said glancing back at me. I gave her another Cheshire grin and pulled out my Phone. "Wait 'We'?" "Yeah," Alya pointed to the other side of the dark room where the entire class was seated in a large circle made up of more squishy chairs. " I thought It would be best to have some friends around to hear embarrassing secrets when we play truth or dare", I said appearing next to them, and Marinette being the klutz she is jumped onto Alya causing both of them to fall to the floor. "Come on guys ", I said walking towards the circle of chairs, " truth or dare ain't gonna play itself". Once everyone was seated, or calmed down in Mylene's case, it was time for the games to begin. " Ok guys," I said looking around the circle," I... ." "DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS ?!," A voice that everyone hates screeched. "Yes Chloe I know who your father is and I also know that your a selfish bratty jerk who doesn't have any friends because she can't stand people and be nice for once ", I sneered ," and if you have any intention of leaving here unscathed then you better shut up!" Everyone, including Chloe, seemed to be shocked at my response. " I have friends ," Chloe said, crossing her arms. " really name one," Alix commented . "Sabrina, duh ". "Sabrina's not a friend she's a slave ," Mylene spoke up. "She's not a slave," Chloe sneered at Mylene who had moved to sit in Ivan's lap, which I was internally screaming and fangirling about. " Chloe If you stop us from playing truth or dare I am going to dump liquified Jell-O on you, alright?" That shut her up. " Ok, so I know you don't know who I am so just a brief introduction I'm Show Kid by you can call me SK for short I'm 14 years old, I can play the guitar and I can do magic obviously," I said levitating a bit to prove my point," with that being said It's time to let the games begin"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is makes you cringe but this is still my first one and my goal is to get better so and constructive criticism would help, and If it’s part of like a truth or dare or you just want another character from another fandom to come in just tell me and I’ll write them in, for example if you wanted say Pidge from voltron just say the word


	3. Jell-O!!!

I snickered when I saw the dares left by Hotchocolateunicorn and DovinaVolpina  
“Hey Chloe, remember what I said about dumping Jell-O on you?” I asked not looking away from my phone. “ yeah, so what?” She said in her snobbish tone.  
“It looks like I get to do that” I said tucking my phone into my pocket. “WHAT!?” She screeched stamping her foot. “ Well Chloe the first two dares are for you” I said  
smiling,” the first one from hotchocolateunicorn, says that you can’t insult anyone till the end of the game”. The entire class cheered after a said that.  
“ But lucky for you I’m only going to make it last for three truth or dares not counting these.” The class grumbled a bit. “But the amazing DovinaVolpina commented that you have to properly compliment EVERYONE or get this bucket of Jell-O dumped on your head,” I gestured to the chair with a large bucket filled to the brim with lime Jell-O hanging mid air above it.  
“ Where did that come from?” Adrien asked walking up behind Marinette.”Y-Yeah,” she stuttered,” I-I was about to ask the same ling.” “ I mean ting”.  
“ What I think Marinette here means to say she was about to say the same thing,” Nino said walking towards the group,” and where did that thing come from dude?”  
“It’s best not to question it”, I waved the question off. “Now Chloe get in the chair” I said pointing to the strange contraption behind me. She opened her mouth to refuse but I stopped her and said,” If you don’t it’ll be something worse than lime Jell-O”. With that said she climbed into the chair with a huff. “ Now let’s start with someone easy to compliment, Rose get up here”, I said turning to the petite girl who was already walking towards us.  
“ Now how am I supposed to compliment this walking piece of cotton candy?” Chloe asked crossing her arms. I Shook my head and pressed a little button on a small remote. The bucket above Chloe tilted forwards not enough to spill but enough to notice the difference. Chloe looked up realizing her mistake, “uhh what I meant was that, cotton candy is super, uhh, pink! Just like you”! She said trying to correct her error. “ Thank you Chloe!” Rose said practically glowing. “Well that’s one sentence I’d never thought I’d hear,” Juleka said walking up behind us making everyone jump. “Juleka,” I said clutching my chest ” you are going to give all of us a heart attack if you keep doing that.” She shrugged. “My turn Chloe”. She walked up to Rose. “ NEW RULE”! I shouted startling everyone again. “ If anyone has any reason to push the button they can “. “ I have got to get this on camera”! Alya reached for her phone before realizing she didn’t have it. “ um, Show Kid , right ?” “Could I please have my phone to film this”? She asked, with her ‘Reporter Expression’ on. “Sure if you want to look like Lady WiFi the entire time,” I said floating on my back. “ wait, so you’re saying that if I have my phone I’ll be akumatized”?! She asked half concerned, confused, and curious all at the same time.  
“ nah, you won’t be Lady WiFi you’ll just look like her”, I said tossing her phone to her. The second she caught it a mask appeared on her face and her regular plaid shirt and jeans changed into her Lady WiFi outfit.” Woah, Alya, please tell me that’s you and not WiFi.” Mari asked a look a bewilderment on her face. “ Muahaha,” Alya laughed in her best villain voice which quickly changed into actual laughter. “ I’m so sorry,” She laughed, wiping away a tear. “ don’t do that!” Mari gave Alya a playful push. I put two fingers in my mouth and gave a loud whistle.  
“ Ok, back to business who’s going to press the button “, I said holding up the remote. “Me, Me”! Everyone started to shout. I sighed and started to read the minds of the people not shouting at me.  
Rose: I get that Chloe isn’t very nice to everyone but she shouldn’t get slimed because of that.  
Well Rose certainly wasn’t going to do it even if I gave her the chance.  
Mylene : why does everyone have to yell so loud? Then again it is to dump slime on the person who caused most of them to be akumatized. She shuddered remembering horrificator.  
“Mylene does it “, I said interrupting all the chaos. “ If Chloe was the one who caused her to spit the stuff, then Chloe should be the one to deal with it”, I said looking at Chloe after I tossed the remote to Mylene.  
“ W-Why m-me”? She asked trembling almost dropping my remote. “ Just press the button,” Alix said walking over to Mylene. And press it she did, the green Jell splattered everywhere and drenched Chloe in the sticky stuff. She screeched like a banshee and ran to the bathroom that I had provided because I knew that we would be here awhile. Meanwhile everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off. When we all calmed down and managed to stop crying, we all went back to the circle of chairs.” That was the most hilarious thing I have ever or ever will see”, Kim said still laughing. “ you got that right “, I said still floating in the air. “Hey is anyone else hungry?” I clapped my hands and a table rose from the floor filled with junk food, candy, and just good old PB and Js. Alix and Kim looked at each other, grinned, and then ran to the table stuffing their faces. “Typical”, Max muttered grabbing a PB and J. “That was awesome can’t wait for the next Truth or Dare”! Alya said replaying the footage over and over again on her phone. “ I’m sure there will be more soon” I said landing on the ground grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Hotchocolateunicorn and DovinaVolpina for these dares and if you guys have any more just give em’ to me. And I’m on AO3 every day so if you send a comment I will most definitely see it and start working on the T or D ASAP. Hotchocolateunicorn and DovinaVolpina what do you think?  
> Ps if anyone wants to look at my tumblr just type this into the search bar.  
> Show-Kid.tumblr.com


	4. All fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I’m gonna try to keep updating consistently so yeah just keep and eye out for new chapters

“Okay guys we have two more truth or dares”! I grinned. “ Max this one’s for you”, I said floating over to Max who was playing a video game on his phone. “ uh, okay,” he said uneasily. “ Don’t worry it’s a good one”, I reassured him. “ DovinaVolpina commented that as a truth you have to tell us your favorite fictional character and what you would do if you ever met them.” He sighed. “ There’s no getting out of this is there?” “Nope”.

“ When did your outfit change?” Adrien asked looking at my new hoodie. “ Do you want the long or short explanation?” 

“ Long,” Alya cut in, holding her phone up to film. “ Ok so in my world I look completely different, than my avatar”, I gestured to myself ,” what you’re seeing isn’t real, in my world my avatar is just a drawing of what I want to look like in this one.” Alya opened her mouth to ask another question but I stopped her. “ You can ask more questions later, if you want something specific about me someone’s going to have to give me a truth or dare.” I looked at Max. “ You still need to answer your truth, who is your favorite character and what would you do if you met them”?

He didn’t say anything so I took a quick peek into his mind to see who he was thinking of, and started laughing so hard that I fell out of the air. “ SANS?!”. “Really?”. “ I’m sorry,” I apologized still laughing,” your character’s just so  _ humerus  _ “.This triggered another round of laughter . “ Can you not make a million puns and please tell us who he’s thinking of ?” Sabrina asked clearly curious. I took a deep breath. “ His favorite character is Sans from Undertale,” I smiled,” and I can tell you guys are going to be  _ Bone  _ tired of the  _ Skele- _ ton of jokes I have.” Everyone groaned. “Ok ok let’s just get Sans already.” I took out my marble and whispered  _ ‘I wish Sans was here’  _ and waited for it to happen. And sure enough there was a puff of blue smoke, almost like an explosion, and then there was the skeleton, pink slippers and all.

“Hey can anyone tell me what this is?” He held up a comic. “Oh that’s a  _ Comic Sans _ ”, Sabrina replied not realizing what she had just said. “Oh”. Sans started laughing. “ So Max wh-“. “ HOW ARE YOU ALIVE TELL

TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THE UNDERGROUND IS PAPYRUS WITH YOU?!” “WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE, CAN I FIGHT YOU?!” He continued to geek out for the next  _ FIFTEEN MINUTES _ .

“Is Max gonna be okay”? Kim asked me. “I don’t know, if any of us are going to be okay after this”. Everyone had kinda just given in to watching Max freak out while Sans just stood there. “Okay, for all of you that still have your sanity, there’s another truth for you”. By now everyone knew the drill and went to sit in the beanbag circle leaving Max to slip further away into insanity. “ The great MaCh LaNo said that has a truth everyone must tell us a trait that his or her crush has”. I took a look into Marinette’s mind and you will be happy to know that she is internally screaming at the thought this.

“Alya you’re first”, I made a bright spotlight over her head just to be,  _ dramatic _ . “ So Ms.Alya Césaire ,” I said in my best interrogation voice,” tell me what trait does your crush have?” This caused her to turn bright red in the face. “ Well, they’re pretty cute.” “ Alya, that’s an opinion, not a trait,” Marinette pointed out. Alya gave her a death glare. “FINE, he’s got this… look that can just melt your heart”. “ He sounds dreamy”, I said trying to mess with her.

“ you have no idea”, she replied staring off into space. A few seconds later Alya realized what she just said and made this ‘oh crap I just said that face’. “Okay next person, Ivan!” The spotlight moved over his head. “Uhhh” “what trait does the love of your life have?” He turned a brighter shade of red than Nathaniel's hair. 

He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. “Well, she’s, she’s very shy”.  _ “Cough cough, MYLENE, Cough Cough”, _ Kim ‘coughed’ into his elbow. Ivan scowled at Kim. I stole a quick glance in Mylene’s direction and sure enough the was blushing. “Kim shut up”, I told him rapidly. “Ok Juleka you're next”. “Wait  _ Juleka  _ has a crush?!” Alix asked surprised. “Yep and she’s going to tell us her favorite thing about her crush”. “ well they’re very small”, Juleka said quietly.

“Ok, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ,” the spotlight appeared over her head. “ what trait does you crush have”? Marinette didn’t say anything… or move… or blink… or breathe. “ I think we broke Marinette” Alya said poking her best friend in the shoulder. “Well, Alya do you think you could tell us about her crush?”

“Yeah I think I’ll have to”. She waved her hand in front of Marinette’s face. Nothing.

“So something about her crush,” she paused for a moment, “her crush has some form of blonde hair”. I looked at my phone. “Aaaaaaand we’re done”!

“That was fast,” Sabrina commented. “ I’m sure we’ll have more truth or dares involving crushes”, I ‘assured’ her.

“Ok, who wants to go watch Max freak out for ,” Alix looked at her watch ,” another three hours. “Fine by me”, Kim replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this one? Once again big thanks to DovinaVolpina and MaChaLo for the questions


	5. Dress-up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay everybody! I finally got these dares done and since I was lazy about getting to the dares (sorry 'bout that) This is going to be in 2 parts! If we could get Chat *WINK WINK* In here that would be cool right? *cough cough*

It had taken a few hours to get Max to calm down after meeting Sans, but the group and I somehow managed to do it. While everyone was distracted with Max, I paused time, grabbed Marinette, and pulled her into the universe with my hideout. “You really need to stop pausing time like that,” Mari said, trying to regain her balance. Hey, interdimensional travel can give you jelly legs. Don’t judge. “Really,” I replied, pausing time again. I walked over to where Mari was frozen, moved her legs out from under her, stepped back, and unfroze time again. “OW!” She said landing on her butt. “ Now let's get straight to the point,” I said, Ignoring Mari’s grumbling.   
“ You have a dare from a cool dude named Book Muncher.” “Honestly people from your world have the weirdest names.” “Whatever, anyways you have to pickpocket everyone’s phones.” Mari gave me this weird glare. “Hey don’t look at me like that, It’s not like you've never done it before.” More grumbling. “ You can’t tell anyone about the dare and if someone catches you I’ll rewind time and you’ll have to start over.” I said, teleporting us back to the newly dubbed Backstage, where the rest of the class was. “Any questions?” I asked. “Just one,” she said,” Can I voluntarily rewind time?” she asked walking back toward the group. “Sure,” I shrugged.  
“ I remember meeting you before.” I froze. HOW DID SHE REMEMBER THAT TIMELINE??? “ We’ve never met before.” I said. She must’ve seen I was deadly serious because she shut up after that. Key word being Deadly. Once we made it back to the circle of chairs I plastered a grin on my face and unfroze time. “GAH!” Mylene jumped away from where I was standing. RIIIIIGHT. Pausing time for them makes it look like I teleported. “ NEW DARE !” I announced, “ OR BETTER YET DARES!!”   
Everyone gathered in the circle of chairs, Kim having to drag Max, and waited for the dare.  
“ Ok first dare we’re going to do was sent by the astounding SuperShipper, who says that Alix specifically has to wear makeup and stuff, but that everyone else also has to join in.”   
“ OH HECK NO.” Alix started running full speed in the opposite direction. “Aren’t you going to catch her?” Adrien asked. “Just give it a minute,” I responded. Sure enough after a minute had passed Alix, who was STILL running, ran past the group again, stopped, looked at us, and said,” What the heck just happened?” I shrugged,” I’m the only reason the Backstage exists so if you get too far away from me you’ll just go, ‘pop’ out of existence.” She groaned. “ WHY ARE YOU PLAYING THIS SICK GAME WITH US!” She yelled, her voice muffled by the pillow she shoved her face into. I ignored her. Walking over to a random wall I clapped my hands and made two identical closets appear. “ Everyone into the closets!” I shouted,” You’ve got fifteen minutes to find an outfit that corresponds with your theme!” “ Rose is steampunk, Kim sports, Juleka pink, Alya and Nino western, Adrien circus, Alix pretty pretty princess-” “Wait, WHAT!?” Was all Alix could get out before I shoved her into the girl’s closet. “ continuing on, Max you’re Iconic video game characters, Ivan and Mylene Voltron, Nathaniel wear whatever you want I’m out of ideas, Sabrina, um, uhhhh, HARRY POTTER!, and Chloe goth.” Under any other normal circumstances Chloe would have refused to wear anything of the sort, but after seeing how I was serious with the Jello (Which was still in her hair by the way) she wasn’t about to take any chances. She huffed and followed us into the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO thanks to everyone who gave a truth or dare!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Sorry if it’s kinda garbage. I’m not a very good writer and I don’t have too many friends so I’m doing this alone. Thank you if you left kudos because it makes me feel apriciated. Thanks.


End file.
